Lovely Force Pretty Cure!
"Together, we will race towards the future!" ''- Revealed group introduction of the Cures. 'Lovely Force Pretty Cure! '(ラブリーフォースプリキュア！ ''Raburī Fōsu Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the unofficial thirteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure ''franchise. It succeeds ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The series' main motifs are love, friendship and wishes. Speculations (from author) * A new Pretty Cure has been leaked! Meet Cure Starlight, the Pretty Cure of Hope whose theme colour is yellow. Production The trademark for this series was filed on November 2, 2015, and it was confirmed on November 29 when Toei Animation and TV Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 13, 2015. Synopsis * Lovely Force Pretty Cure! episodes A 9-year-old girl named Kagome Sachiko felt very lonely all her life, and wanted to make some new friends, but was too shy. But she soon met a strange girl named Sakura who taught Sachiko to never give up on her dreams. Sachiko realised that Sakura was trying to make her smile, and Sachiko's dream came to light: to make people around the world smile. A few years later, Sachiko, now at the age of 14 and more confident, lives at a town called Yumemachi, where she hopes that she could make some new friends. But even now she cherished her dream. One day, she encountered three fairies named Hanako, Kano and Teruko, who were being followed by strange monsters called Kurobots. Hanako, knowing that Sachiko was brave and good enough, changed into a mysterious item called a Lovely Bracelet which allowed Sachiko to transform into Cure Rose. Now being joined by Mizushima Yoko (Cure Pearl) and Himura Keiko (Cure Crimson), they form the Lovely Force Pretty Cure! team in order to collect the Crystal Wishes to protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Kagome Sachiko '(カゴメ幸子 Kagome Sachiko)/ 'Cure Rose '(キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) - Sachiko is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at Yumemachi Christian Academy. She is a girl with a heart of gold and is always positive. She believes that you should never give up on anything. She always works hard and gets good grades, but she is terrible at Science. After meeting Hanako, Kano and Teruko, Sachiko becomes Cure Rose, the Pretty Cure of Love whose theme colour is pink. * 'Mizushima Yoko '(水島洋子 Mizushima Yoko)/ 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru) - Yoko is a girl who is always nice to other people, and helps out everyone. She is popular at her school and is good friends with Kagome Sachiko. Although she doesn't sit with Sachiko at lunch breaks, they always walk home together. Yoko is also very intelligent, and always gets the best grades. After meeting Hanako, Kano and Teruko, Yoko becomes Cure Pearl, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * 'Himura Keiko '(緋村恵子 Himura Keiko)/ 'Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) - Keiko is a fun-loving girl who always makes her friends laugh, but she can sometimes be depicted as rude. Keiko is very confident in her abilities, but is not very good at studies. She believes that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Hanako, Kano and Teruko, Keiko becomes Cure Crimson, the Pretty Cure of Happiness whose theme colour is red. Land of Hope * 'Hanako '(花子 Hanako) - A happy-go-lucky cat-like fairy. She came from the Land of Hope with her brother, Kano, and her sister, Teruko, to look for the Pretty Cure. She loves fashion and is the partner of Kagome Sachiko. * 'Kano '(カノ Kano) - An intelligent dog-like fairy. He came from the Land of Hope with his sisters, Hanako and Teruko, to look for the Pretty Cure. He is very responsible and is the partner of Mizushima Yoko. * 'Teruko '(照子 Teruko) - A shy rabbit-like fairy. She came from the Land of Hope with her sister, Hanako, and her brother, Kano, to look for the Pretty Cure. She loves to paint and is the partner of Himura Keiko. * 'Queen Sakura '(女王さくら Joō Sakura) - The kind, beautiful queen of the Land of Hope. When she was still a princess, she met Kagome Sachiko, and taught Sachiko to never give up on her dreams. A year after Sakura became the queen, the Land of Hope was attacked. To protect her home, she gave the Lovely Bracelets to the fairies, Hanako, Kano and Teruko, and then sent them to Earth to find the Pretty Cure. Land of Despair * 'Queen Hotaru '(女王ほたる Joō Hotaru) - The older sister of Queen Sakura. She is very evil and ruthless, and her desire is to spread despair everywhere. She is the mother of Princess Akuma. * 'Princess Akuma '(プリンセス悪魔 Purinsesu Akuma) - She is the daughter of Queen Hotaru. Her personality is currently unknown. * 'Generals of Despair '(絶望の将軍 Zetsubō no shōgun) - A group of three that serve as Queen Hotaru's subordinates and as the Land of Despair's generals. They have the power to turn people's wishes into Kurobots. The members are: ** 'Memory '(メモリ Memori) - The first of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. She is quiet and intelligent, but can be quite dangerous. She likes to think before acting, but the act is always evil. ** 'Endless '(エンドレス Endoresu) - The second of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. ** 'Kanashimi '(悲しみ Kanashimi) - The third of the Land of Despair's generals and a member of the Generals of Despair. His personality is currently unknown. * 'Kurobot '(黒ボット Kurobotto) - The series' main monsters. They are created when one of the commanders take a person's Crystal Wish, thus stealing the power of their wish and creating a Kurobot. Their name is a hybrid between "kuro", which means "black", and "bot" from "robot". Minor Characters * 'Yoshida Kaori '(吉田香織 Yoshida Kaori) - A friend of Sachiko. Unlike Sachiko, Kaori breaks a lot of her school's rules, and doesn't work hard. * 'Yoshida Kaoru '(吉田薫 Yoshida Kaoru) - Kaori's twin sister. Kaoru is very much like her sister, but has braces unlike Kaori. She is also Sachiko's friend. * 'Akiyama-sensei '(秋山先生 Akiyama-sensei) - The Cures and Kaori's teacher. He always looks out for everyone, but seems to know that Sachiko, Yoko and Keiko are Pretty Cure... Items * 'Lovely Bracelet '(ラブリーブレスレット Raburī Buresuretto) - The Cures' transformation item. It is shaped as a charm bracelet that allows the Cures to transform as soon as they shout "Pretty Cure, Lovely Force Change!". * 'Crystal Wish '(クリスタルウィッシュ Kurisutaru U~isshu) - The series' main collectible items. The Crystal Wishes can also help the Cures defeat Queen Hotaru when enough is gathered. * 'Wish Pot '(ウィッシュポット U~isshu Potto) - The item that the Crystal Wishes are stored in. Locations * 'Yumemachi '(夢町 Yumemachi) - The home town of the Cures. * 'Yumemachi Christian Academy '(夢町クリスチャンアカデミー Yumemachi Kurisuchan Akademī) - The school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must be a Christian. The school's greeting is "Yoiichinichiwo" (Have a nice day). * 'Land of Hope '(希望の国 Kibō no kuni) - Queen Sakura's, Hanako's, Kano's and Teruko's homeland. It is a beautiful country where hope is born. Within the country, there is a legend about four Pretty Cure. * 'Land of Despair '(絶望の土地 Zetsubō no tochi) - The land that was created by Queen Hotaru. It is home to the main antagonists of the series. Their goal is to spread despair throughout the world. Trivia * Lovely Force Pretty Cure! ''is the third series to start off with three Cures, preceded by ''Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * There is an attack in DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, which is called Lovely Force Arrow. Therefore, this series is the first series to have the same name as an attack. * This series is the first series where a bracelet is used as the main transformation item. * The legend found in the Land of Hope about four Pretty Cures is similar to the legend found in Fresh Pretty Cure!'s Sweets Kingdom. * This series is similar to Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''in a few ways: ** All three series start off with three Cures. ** The kingdoms of the three series each have a legend about the Cures. ** Two or more mascots are introduced at the start of all three series. * This is the fourth series after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''to have mascots who are related. * Similar to how ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ''has the Heart Pot for storing Heart Seeds, ''Lovely Force Pretty Cure! ''has the Wish Pot for storing Crystal Wishes. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Official Art/Profile Previews/Leaks Official Desktop Wallpapers Videos Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure! It belongs to Toei Animation! However, I DO own this series. Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:YukiSeries Category:Lovely Force Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery